


14 days with you - chapter 1

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo, a pro gymnast having paranormal experience in his life....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 14 days with you - chapter 1  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** yabu/inoo  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy  
 **Summary:** Inoo, a pro gymnast having paranormal experience in his life....

 

 

That hall fill with light beam and cheering can be heard. Japan Athletic International Community holding annual competition. That is one of big gymnast competition, it's so well known all over japan because the first to third winner of the competition will join International Gymnast competition that will hold by end of the year.

So you can say how enthusiast people to watch the famous gymnast in their country. They hold a sign or poster with gymnast name they support. Mostly it will written 'Okamoto Keito' famous gymnast that born in England, Fujigaya Taisuke a gymnast that live in Hawaii until he's reaching 10 years old and Inoo Kei, the gymnast that his fans call him a mysterious smile. Because Inoo Kei rarely smile in every occasion he's following. He's move is like magic, capturing everyone attention, he's being told as the Japan's future hope of gymnast.

Inoo have complexion, even he's a guy he have fair white skin, sexy-shaped lip and beautiful eyes with long lashes plus he have semi-curly dark black hair which make him pretty cute.

"Now we announce our famous mysterious smile, Inoo Kei!"

Inoo who wait in the side of hall run to the middle of it, he doing 5 times backflip to the long bench, he do few tricks that awe the audience before he jumping to the next stage, but when he do that, his hand slip, his head hit the ground. Even it covered with matress but still it make him unconscious.

In the same time, but the other place...  
"We found one here." The SAR team holding a man that they caught 5 feet bellow the water surface, yes they are evacuating the victim of the cruise accident that happened 2 hours ago.  
"How his condition?" The other team member moving the liveless body to the boat.  
"He's passed away."  
"Too bad, he's the composer that hold his 1st solo show in the ship, right?"  
"Yep."  
"Many cities will mourn him." So the team evacuated the body to big yellow bag to be deliver to nearest hospital, he's the 10th victim of the accident from the ship that goes from Tokyo to Korea.

 

Inoo groan while rubbing his head. "Ah...ittee!" he can smell sterile scent and he's been sleeping in flat bed, he can conclude he is in a hospital.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Hikaru, his gymnast friend and assistant.  
"I'm okay. How about the result?"  
Hikaru seems hesitated to tell but Inoo will know it soon or later, "Your accident make your score gone bad. You got 10th potition. But the good news is you can continue to semi final."  
"Ah.... I hope I wasn't able to make it. So that I have no choice than practicing again, ne?" Said Inoo.  
"Don't say that. You will succeed on the next round for sure. You are the great mysterious smile after all." Said Hika grinning.  
"I wonder why they keep calling me that."  
The door suddenly open, showing a tall man, "It's because your lack of smile and happy face. You know that audience prefer cheerful and characteristic one?"  
"No but I do have character."  
He, Nakajima Yuto, the judge of the competition shake his head. "Not as bold as the other 9 I think. And not to mention your accident will make you loose your fans and a chance to get higher score."  
"I'm sure I will get the good place, Nakajima."  
"We'll see about that." He's smirking and go out of the room.

"What with his attitude. I wonder why the gymnast committee still use him as jury."  
"He still the best judge, though." Said Hika.  
"Ah... Such a pain." Inoo rub his eyes in frustrated. "When I able to go out from this hospital?"  
"Tomorrow, because your injury is not so bad and you getting well soon. But, you can't go on hard training for 2 days."  
Inoo sigh in relieve. At least he can get home soon and relaxing in his favorite bed.

When they check out of the hospital, like Inoo already predicted, they are many reporters waiting for him.  
"So what do you think about your performance Inoo-san? " says the reposter sarcasticly.  
"What a fabulous fail you had yesterday, mind to give a comment?" says another rude reporter. Inoo walks without a comment.  
"Guys, Inoo is just relieved from the accident. Give him a rest for now on." Hikaru holding Inoo shoulder to protect the later from reporters.

"Do you think you can manage to make Japan proud? Your accident was quite disspleased the judge, right?" the reporter keep bugging him, Inoo stop and explode his anger.

"Listen you damn reporter! I'll be the best at the next, and you'll be sorry for making me angry at you!!" Inoo yells out, Hikaru face palmed himself and drag him to parking lot.  
"Listen, you should behave more." Hikaru says and sighs.

When they reach parking lot, Inoo see someone familiar near Hika's car.

"Okamoto-san?"  
The guy turn his head to Inoo. "Ah, the mysterious smile. I wonder why you able to pass the competition."  
"Luck I guess."  
"Rotten luck, or maybe the judge mistaken your score with somebody else."  
Inoo grit his teet in anger. "Get lost you imbecile amateur!" Some sentence been spoken to his mind.  
Without thinking twice, Inoo throw that sentence to Okamoto.  
"What?" When Okamoto shocked what he heard, Inoo take the chance to get in the car.

"Do I have a muse, now?"  
"What?" Asked Hika confused.  
"Nothing." Inoo smile.

\------------

By tomorrow, Inoo go to school like usual. When he reach the gate, he heard cheering voice calling over him.  
"Kei-chan!!"  
"Ohayou Chi-chan."  
"Ohayou.... Kei, today we will have weekly speech from headmaster again, do you bring the tie?"  
In Inoo school, once in a week, their headmaster giving a speech. At that time, all students must wear complete inform which is for men students a tie is a must but since it's bothering Inoo, he rarely wear that.  
"I bring it now."  
"Yokatta nee you remember. Come on hurry, the bell will be off soon!"  
Inoo fasten his pace to follow his friend.

The speech is not a joke, half of the students already asleep. "Hoaahm...." Inoo closed his mouth.  
"Inoo Kei?"  
"Hm?"  
"Inoo Kei?"  
"Nani?" Inoo turn his head to Chinen who sitting beside him.  
"What is it, Kei chan?"  
"You called me?"  
"Nope."  
"Inoo kei."  
"What??"  
"What what?" Chinen getting confuse.  
"Someone keep calling my name."  
"Inoo kei."  
"Stop doing a prank will you!" Inoo scream frustrated, forget he's in the middle of his headmaster speech.

"Inoo Kei, come with me." A teacher bail him to go to counselor room.  
After an hour extra of the speech from his teacher because Inoo misbehave. Inoo allow to go out.  
"Aah what a day!" He run to the toilet, entering one of a cubicle.  
"I bet there is someone call me."  
"I'm sorry for that." The voice appear again.  
"What? Who are you? Why you put a prank on me?"  
Inoo turn his head left and right searching for the voice.  
"I'm here."  
"Where? Show yourself!" He open the door but found none. "hee?!" Inoo scratch his head.  
"Not there. I'm here. I'm inside you!"  
"Heeeeeeeeeee?????"

 

 


	2. 14 Days With You ~ Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoo, a pro gymnast, Yabu is a ghost who is living within Inoo. Inoo doesn't like that but he has to bear with it for 14 days.

**Title** : 14 Days With You ~ Chap 2  
 **Author** : [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[ **inookei_22**](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing** : yabu/inoo  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Fantasy  
 **Summary** : Inoo, a pro gymnast, Yabu is a ghost who is living within Inoo. Inoo doesn't like that but he has to bear with it for 14 days.  
 **A/N:** The story line is from anime Ginban Kaleidoscope, but we make some changes.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heee? What are you?! Don’t mess with me!” Inoo says, still doesn’t believe what he heard from the mysterious voice.

“I’m not. I’m really here, within you.”  The mysterious voice tries to convinced him that he’s not lying.

“Oh please! Stop playing around!”

“I’m trying to tell you that I’m not playing around. I’m a ghost.”

“Gh – ghost?” Inoo shutters after hearing that word. Then a faint blurry body coming out from his body and shows up, floating in the air, smiling to him.

“Yeah. My name is Yabu Kota, nice to meet you.” The mysterious voice says, Inoo eye’s get widen and passes out.   
Not long, his Yuri finds him at the toilet and report it to the teacher. Then the teachers calls his house and his guardian picks him up.

\--

Inoo just wakes up from pass out earlier. He rubs his head and look left and right. No one is there and he able to recognize that he’s at his mother’s house.   
“Ah! My head hurts.” He rubs his head again, he feels so dizzy. He tries to sit up at his bed. He looks around once again and sees no one.   
“Ah what a great thing! I was just dreaming! Aaa! Yokatta!” he says happily. He thought the ghost was just a dream, but it wasn’t.

“Are you okay, Inoo?” Says Yabu while appearing beside Inoo. Inoo eyes gets widen again.

“The heck? You?!” he points at him. He realizes that everything that Yabu said was true, he is a ghost and he is staying at his body.   
“Get out from my body!!! Now!!” he yells.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I can’t. According to the angel who sends me to you, I’ll be with you for two weeks. Yoroshiku nee~” Yabu bows his head, Inoo tries to whacked him but his hand just passes through Yabu’s body.

“AND SINCE WHEN I LET YOU TO STAY?!” He yells, harder his time. Yabu giggles seeing the shot-tempered Inoo.

“Well, like it or not you must let me stay.”

“Fine! I’ll make you leave then!” Inoo says. He tries some exorcisms tricks, like pouring salt, praying, and drawing a spell circle, even Inoo make voodoo doll and stab it with nails but Yabu is still there, calmly floating following Inoo.

“That won’t work and really? Voodoo doll, Inoo? That is for the living! I'm already dead, if you wish me to dead then you don't have to bother.” Yabu finally commented. Inoo gets irritated and does his habit when he’s irritated : hitting his own head.   
“Ouch!” Yabu snaps. Yabu can feel what Inoo feels, so the hit on Inoo’s head also hurts Yabu’s head.

“Did you just said ‘ouch’?” Inoo smirks, he’s smart enough to know that Yabu feels what he feels, being 'parasite' in other body will bring some minuses.

“N – no.” Yabu says - obviously lying. Inoo smirks and hit his head harder. It hurts him, but it also hurts Yabu.   
“Aw aw aw! Ouch! Stop hitting yourself!” Yabu complains. Inoo smirks again even this time, his head gets dizzy.

“So you feel what I feel, yeah? Do you like it, eh, Ghosty?” Inoo says and take a glass of super hot tea at the kitchen. He takes a sip of it and it’s so hot it can burn his tongue.

“No no no no no no! don’t dare to drink that!” Yabu says loudly, he doesn’t want to feel hurts. But Inoo drinks it anyway.

“DAMN! ITS HOOOOTT!!” Inoo yells, trying to cool down his tongue. He drinks as much water as he can so his tongue can cool down.

“I told you don’t drink it! Damn my tongue hurts!” Yabu says as he hisses, trying to make it feels better. Inoo puts down his glass, feeling so desperate.

“I’ll take a bath.” Says Inoo lazily and walks upstairs to his room. Yabu gets surprise when Inoo says the word ‘bath’ and tries to say something.

“Inoo, about bat –“

“Shut up! I’m depressed now! My failure at the gymnast, the scolding teacher, and now ghost, it makes me crazy!” Inoo cuts Yabu’s words as he takes off his shirt and pants he’s wearing. He’s completely naked now, and about to go to the shower place, then Yabu says something.

“Hear me out…” Yabu says, Inoo tries to ignore it by turning on the showers. The warm waters flew down to his body, he feels relaxed a bit.

“I feel what you feel, I hear what you hear. But the worst is for the eye …” Yabu paused, Inoo hears that but still in silent trying to ignore him. “I see what you see.” He continued. Inoo jolts to that statement. Inoo looks at his own lower body.   
“Yeah I can see that…” he says, “aaah, I can bear you hurting my body but this is worse, seeing it hurts my eyes.” Yabu says again. Inoo immediately closes his eyes.

“You perverted gay! Don’t even think to see mine!”

“But I already see it, and it’s not my fault.” Yabu depend himself. Inoo gets irritated, he hits his own head to the wall hardly.   
“OUCH!!” Yabu yells, he feels the pain too. Inoo hurriedly wears his clothes while still keeping his eyes shut.

“LEAVE ME! Why it has to be me?!” Inoo says loudly after he puts his clothes on.

“I can’t. My soul is attached to yours. And… I guess it’s you because my death is related to you? I don’t know that for sure.” Says Yabu sadly, he is sad whenever he thinks about his that. Seeing sad look on Yabu’s face, Inoo felt a little sorry, he decided not to ask further more and went down to eat.

\--

His mom prepares nice dinner, it’s just that he’s always be alone because his father and mother is bussy with things. He eats what he sees. Wasabi, carrots, meats, tomatoes. Everything was fine until he eats cucumber.

“Aachk!” He hears Yabu’s voice. Inoo raises his eyebrow and eat another slice of cucumber. He hears it again, then Inoo smirks.

“Nee, obake-san…” Inoo says teasingly.

“It’s Kota! Yabu Kota!” Yabu says a bit irritated, he doesn’t like to be called that.

“Yeah whatever. Yabu, you don’t like cucumber, do you?” Inoo smirks while Yabu gets panic. Inoo sees that panic face of Yabu. Inoo smiles and stands up from his chair, heading towards the fridge. He opens it and opens the tray for vegetables, takes a whole cucumber and bites it.

“Coincidently, I love cucumber.” Inoo smirks and eats another bite of cucumber he eat it slowly so he can torture Yabu inside. Yabu frown, and can’t take it.

“Okay okay okay! I hate it. Please please please stop eating that!” Yabu’s face turns pale, he really hate cucumbers. He even shamelessly begs Inoo to stop.

“Okay I’ll stop, but leave my body!” Inoo demanded.

“I can’t I told you I can’t. please Inoo, just stop eating that, and I won’t be noisy.”

“Oh God. What’s my sins? Why must it me?” He kneels. He sighs and accepting his fate.   
“Fine, I guess it’s fine for you to stay within me, but try not to be a bother too much.” Says Inoo, he might be just too tired to argue again. Yabu smiles at him.

“Thank you Inoo~”

\--

The next day, Inoo take a day off from school to practice his gymnastic skill. He’s practicing at his usual place, and of course Hikaru is there, waiting for him and prepare the place for him. Such a good manager as Hikaru, he also prepares Inoo’s practice cloths and some drinks.   
Inoo practice his moves, currently, he’s standing 10 meters above the ground, he’s going to try some new tricks, jumping from 10 meters and swings at the air.

“Why it should be this high?” Yabu says, obviously he hates high places.

“Shut up!” Inoo yells. Yabu shuts up. Hikaru sees Inoo yelling, but since he can’t see Yabu, he sees Inoo yelling to himself. He shakes his head.

“I thinks he’s worrying too much.” Says Hikaru.

“You’ll jump?” Yabu asks. Inoo nods, and takes a deep breath. He already wear his safety ropes so he should be fine even if he fails. He jumps and tries to do the trick.

“Wow~ This feeling is great~” Says Yabu in excitement.

“Shut up will you?” Inoo says, he’s not concentrating well and tripped. He falls down, unexpectedly, the ropes twisted and tangled Inoo neck and make him lack of oxygen. When Inoo’s body hit the ground, he already passes out and blood can be seen in his neck.

“INOO!!” Hikaru yells. The paramedics immediately helps him, checking his pulse and such. One of the paramedics looks at Hikaru.

“His pulse…” he says. Hikaru gets a bad feeling.   
“It’s getting weak.”

TBC

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap 2! Yay~  
Next chap will be posted by my partner~  
Look forward to it nee~  
Please leave us comment, we'll be happy to get it~  
Thanks for reading =3


	3. 14 days with you- chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoo, a pro gymnast having paranormal experience in his life....

**Title:** 14 days with you- chapter 3  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** yabu/inoo  
 **Rating:** pg-13  
 **Genre:** romance, comedy, fantasy  
 **Summary:** Inoo, a pro gymnast having paranormal experience in his life....

 

The static sound beeping through the room. Inoo condition still weak from the accident even they can help him on time.

"Inoo... Wake up!"  
"Inoo....."  
"Inooo...."  
"Hmmm?" The sound of beeping getting better and better. Yabu which linger on Inoo's body not getting high impact of the accident like Inoo have, so he's more conscious now, he can feel weakness in Inoo body. Yabu tried his best to waking Inoo up. He feels guilty to make Inoo having such a trouble. If he stay quiet then Inoo won't be in hospital now.

"Inoo!" Yabu tried moving Inoo's hand but the later hand just moving an inch. "Yabaai.... What have I done. Inoo will be mad at me." He rubs his head, he’s having a bad feeling about this.

"In.... Ack!" Yabu feel his stomach grumble. Actually it's Inoo stomach. But since he's in Inoo body, he can feel what Inoo feel, and now its hunger.

"I really hope he wake up immediately!" Yabu yells out, he tried again to moving Inoo hand and Inoo legs, motivating the later to conscious.

"Stop it!! Ah...my head..." Inoo slowly open his eyes. He rubs his head, feeling not really good.

"Inoo!! I think you never wake!" Yabu says. Actually he’s feeling relieve.

"You wish me dead?" Inoo raises his eyebrow, feeling irritated by Yabu’s statement.  
"No! Not like that." He shook his head madly.  
  
“You know what?! I’m really angry with you! If you didn’t disturb my concentration, I wouldn’t have fall!” Inoo yells madly. He’s really wanted to yell more but his stomach feels hurt.  
“Arrrgghh… I'm hungry...." Inoo press the emergency button. Not long after the nurse came and check Inoo condition whom craving for food.  
  
“Hey, can you please contact my assistant about my condition.” Says Inoo to the nurse. The nurse nods and immediately contacts Hikaru.

 

After Hikaru, Inoo’s assistant, being told that Inoo awake, the later immediately come to the hospital.

"How's your condition?" Hikaru asks worriedly.  
"Fine but my neck hurt."  
"Inoo, I have to tell you something."  
"Is that related with the press?"  
"Um..yes. How did you know?"  
"You always make funny-frown expression when you want to talk about them."  
"They want you to make a press conference to talk about your accident in competition arena."  
"Ah! When they will let me go?"  
"I know you just awake but they asked the conference to be hold this weekend, if you want I can postpone it. Are you ready for that?"  
"No need. I'm born ready."

\-------------

"Hey. What's about the press? You seem tense about it."  
"They hate me."  
"Why?"  
"Every nation that joins in international gymnast competition is giving each portion about how much they can send the representative. The number of representative depends on the country perform in national competition. If a country can show many goods gymnast then they can send more representative.  
In east Asia, the lowest country is..." Inoo paused for a while, lowered his head.

"Japan?" Yabu tried to guess.

"Yes. And it's because of me. They have been questioning my ability since my performance last year."  
"There is Yamada Ryosuke which his ability is as high as me. But this year he's absent from national competition because he having a heavy sickness."  
"That's not your fault. Hey, for the record, you are really pro. Even I'm not the one who back flip 3 times in a row, I can feel it."  
"Thanks." Inoo giving a friendly look, but he’s still not smilling.  
“Somehow, I felt a bit happy you’re here, or else I’ll be alone on this freaking hospital.” Inoo says, frustrated about being in hospital, he hates hospital.  
“Good to know that.”

\-------

The conference has begun. They waiting in the hall for the coming of Inoo Kei, the most controversial gymnast in Japan.  
Inoo walk to the front podium calmly.  
"You sure about his." Asked Hika in his left. In his right there are Nakajima Yuto who willing to company Inoo in the conference.  
"Yep."  
"We giving oportunity to the left press."  
One guy raise his hand, "Can you make the number of Japan representative increase?"  
"Yes. I will try my best. But the success not come just from me but from the other available representative." Inoo answer it, he already predict that question.  
"I want to ask why you so sure about that. Since your lack of ability to contest or maybe you have inside man to put you to the contest."  
"I'm sorry Inoo Kei don't have competence to answer that. I will. I can say Inoo is clear from the thing you said." Nakajima cut off the question.  
"How about your relationship with Yamada san? I heard you quarreling beside the arena."  
"I'm not."  
"Are you trying to get rid of Yamada so only you can go to the competition?"  
Inoo stand up and hit the table. "Listen up you punk!!! I say what you want to hear. Yes! I intend to be the number one international gymnast over all contestant. Satisfied?! Now I'm calling off the conference. The rest you can ask it through my manager or Nakajima san. Thanks."  
Inoo stand up and walk away from the hall.

"You must teach the brat how to handle the press."  
"Ah yes, I'm sorry about that."  
Inoo overheard Nakajima and Hika conversation outside the room, he's been hiding in the hotel room since the conference ended.

"They are so bold!" Yabu commented and Inoo nods. They are too bold for a press.  
"Welcome to my life. They so tiring. But now I can't think about them anymore, I have exam to handle.” He says as he lays his head on the bed. Then he got an idea.  
  
“Hey, Yabu. How old are you?”  
"20. Why?" Yabu raises his eyebrow.

"Nothing. You’re older than me, nee. You are uni-boy?"  
"Yep. Major in Science department."  
“Are you good at english?”  
“Well, I write my song with English.”  
"Ha!" Light bulb of Inoo idea turns on.  
'I have English exam the day after tomorrow, now I can use him well to gain better score ne. He-he-he.' Inoo laugh cunningly and evilly.  
"Anoo... I don't know what you thinking but I can assume it's not good." Yabu frowning.

\-------

Ring ring...  
"Moshi mosh?"  
"Moshi moshi Inoo san."  
"Who is this?"  
"It's Fujigaya Taisuke, from the press."  
"How did you find my number? What do you want."  
"I know many people, Inoo. I want us to meet in the Sakura Hotel this night. Please come."  
"Sorry the conference is over." Inoo about to hang the phone.  
"Wait. It's about you and Yamada san."  
"What?"  
"8.30 o'clock. South entrance. Thanks Inoo."  
Beep.  
"Geez this man. What he's up to?"

By the told hour, Inoo already in the south entrance, waiting for the Fujigaya guy.  
"Sorry for wait."  
"You should be..." Inoo turn his head when he find middle-aged guy with Yamada on his left side.  
"Ya......Yamada?"

Tbc

 


	4. 14 days with you - chapter 4

**Title:** 14 days with you - chapter 4  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** yabu/inoo  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre:** Romance, comedy, fantasy

 

 

“Yamada? W -- Why is he here?” He asks to Fujigaya who is standing beside Ryosuke.  
  
“I just want a special interview with 2 bests gymnasts. Now please take a seat.” Says Fujigaya while showing the chair on the dining room of the hotel.  
“So you two have a good relationship?” he asks while ordering drinks for them. Inoo rolled his eyes.  
  
“We’ve never been friends in the first place.” Inoo says coldly while Yamada only silent.  
  
“But you both often were having a training together right? You should be close to each other.” Fujigaya says, raising his eyebrow. They were having training together, but they never talks since Inoo always avoid him.  
  
“Not really. Inoo-san is always been busy, so I rarely got a change to talk to him.” Yamada answers. Inoo gets irritated every time he’s with Yamada, so he stands up.  
  
“He’s right alright. I’m busy, and I’m busy for this. I’ll take my leave.” He says and leave Fujigaya and Yamada alone. He walks quickly to the exits and madly shouts as soon as he’s outside.  
  
“I hate him!” he shouts.  
  
“Calm down Inoo.” Yabu says, but he’s ignored by Inoo.  
  
\--  
  
Inoo stops by on a coffee shop to buy a cup of coffee. He’s frustrated now, the news papers, TV, radios and other media are talking about him. How they blame Inoo for failing at training and makes Japan only can send two representatives while other country and sends 5 or more.  
He’s sipping his coffee peacefully until he sees Yamada enters the coffee shop. He rolled his eyes and hisses.  
  
“Inoo-san, you seem so angry about meeting me, why?” Yamada says innocently, he notice the irritated Inoo is hating him to be there. He is really doesn’t know what he did wrong to Inoo.  
  
“I just hate seeing you. If you doesn’t have that sickness then the whole country would rely on me and won’t bugging me about my accident!” Inoo yells out. He’s really angry with this whole thing.  
  
“I’m really sorry for that. I really do.” Yamada lowered his head.  
“You better be!”  
“Good luck on your practice nee.”  
“Don’t play nice.” Inoo shouts and leave the coffee shop. He’s walking on the road, there’s markets around the way.  
  
“Nee, Inoo, you shouldn’t have so mean to Yamada.” Yabu says, pitying Yamada who is even doesn’t do anything to Inoo.  
  
“You don’t know how it feels, Yabu. Having him as rival is better than having him retire from gymnast. If he’s still on the gymnast, the whole country won’t blame me for everything, for losing, for accidents, for everything!” Inoo shouts, he even stops just to shouts. Everyone around him looks at him, seeing him yelling to himself. His cheeks gets red so he quickly walks again.  
  
“Calm down!” Yabu says.  
  
“How can I? I’m pissed now, just shut up, will you?!”  
  
“You really have to calm down.” Yabu says again. Inoo really gets angry and stops by on the vegetables stand.  
  
“Ma’am, do you have cucumber?” Inoo asks. The shop keeper nods while smiling. Inoo smiles evilly. Yabu doesn’t feel good as soon as he heard ‘cucumber’ word.  
“Can I buy one kilo please?” He says. The shop keeper gladly takes it for him and Inoo pays for it. He’s smiling evilly again. Yabu gives up, he thought he better shut up than to eat cucumber.

\--------------

"Inoo.... I think yama..."  
Munch!  
"Ack...."  
"But you really mean to..."  
Munch!  
"Aaa! Hey! Hey! Stop!"  
Munch! Munch! Munch!  
“Okay, I’ll shut up, just don’t eat that.”  
“Good.” Inoo smiles, put the cucumber in his bag and walks home.  
  
\--------  
  
Inoo lies down at his bed, doing nothing, the TV was on, a talk show was on. Inoo doesn’t see the TV but he heard what it says.  
  
“It’s a shame for Japan, nee. We can only send two representatives for this year gymnast competition.” Says the man reporter.  
  
“Yes. What’s worse is the other country sends five while we only can send two. I think about this for a while but if Yamada is still on the gymnast, we won’t be like this., nee?” The female reporter replies, then some agreements from the audience were heard.  
  
“We only have Jin, Inoo, Sho, and Kazu we can rely on, now. Jin and Kazu was doing great on the practice hall, as for Sho he can’t attend the practice because medical checkup. But for Inoo, he got an accident. That was a shame.” The male reporter says again. Inoo gets irritated by hearing it. Don’t they know how hard it is?  
  
“Maybe that’s what makes us only allowed to send two. I hope Jin and Kazu who represent Japan this year. Because, if Inoo get picked and he makes the same accident, then we might lose for good.” The female says again. Ah, there they go, blaming and doubting Inoo again. Inoo gets up from the bed and throwing a table lamp to the TV. The TV broke down.  
  
“Don’t blame me for anything! It’s not my fault!” He yells. Yabu pity him, he looks so miserable now. With people blaming him, doubting him, even worse they hate him.  
“Why it has to be me? Why Yamada takes all the credits?!” he yells again. Yabu float to Inoo’s side, seeing the frustrated Inoo.  
  
“Calm down nee, Inoo. Show them what you got next time and shut them up!” Says Yabu to him, trying to encourage Inoo.  
  
“Hell! It’s hard to do these things! It’s tiring, not to mention, it’s hurt when you fail!”He yells again. He falls down to his knees, feeling too weak to stand up.  
  
“It is hurt when you fail, but you have to start again! You can do it, Inoo” Yabu says again, hoping that this time, Inoo can be encouraged.  
  
“You don’t know how it feels!” Inoo yells.  
“I’m doing my best but I’m good for nothing! No one respect me! I’m sucks!”  
  
“I don’t know how it feels.” He admits.  
“But I do know that giving the best, practicing almost every day, go to school in the same day, doing awesome moves, and trying again when you fail, are not sucks. You’re doing your best and put all-out for this, is that what you called ‘sucks’? It’s awesome! It’s great!” Yabu says. He makes Inoo calms down with his words.  
“You were good. You’re better. You’ll be best.” Past tense, present tense, and future tense. This words makes Inoo looks at Yabu in amaze.  
  
“… Yabu … What are you?”

Inoo can feel the later is smiling. "I'm your friendly ghost." Inoo smile and.... Munch!

"Kyaaaaa Inoo!"

\-------------

After school, Inoo straight to gymnast. He intend to practice more to prepare for the competition.  
Yesterday he ate a lot of cucumber, he get a good result, Yabu stay silent until he asleep.  
Inoo feel sorry for Yabu a bit because the cucumber really troublesome for Yabu.  
Inoo close his eyes with handkerchief to prevent Yabu looking his body. After get dress, Inoo slide in the matress, preparing himself to warm up before practicing.  
Inoo sit and bow to the front and tried to reach his toe when he feel a hand holding his back.  
"What? Yamada?"  
"Do you need any help?" Yamada coincidentally practice in the same place.  
"No." Inoo answered coldly.  
Inoo stand up and intend to leave the gymnast. But then he have something to say to Yamada.  
"Ne, Yamada... I think...." Gruuuk gruuuk piii~ "I will...."  
"Yes?"  
'This is bad... My stomach hurt because eating a lot of cucumber yesterday.'  
"Are you alright?" Yamada see sweat in Inoo forhead and the later cringe much.  
"This is your fault, Inoo." Yabu stick out his tongue.  
"Shut up! This is yours!" Inoo grumble.  
"What?"  
"Ah...not you..." Inoo turned to Yamada.  
"He-he.... So you got the karma." Said Yabu again.  
"No! Just stay shut!"  
Splash!  
Inoo winced because of sudden blitz from the reporter. "This is the story we want! Inoo Kei is quarelling with his opponent, Yamada!" Then they start to get another picture.  
"No! Stop...you get it wrong." Say Yamada, tried to shoo the paparazi away.  
"Don't worry Yamada-san, we will write about Inoo threats you."  
'Yabai....this is bad. They will spread the wrong rumor. What should I do?'

Tbc

 


	5. 14 days with you - chap 5

**Title:** 14 days with you - chap 5  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** yabu/inoo  
 **Rating:** pg-13  
 **Genre:** romance, comedy, fantasy

 

 

"Cut it out!" someone approaching from Inoo's back.  
"Fujigaya-san?"  
"Don't spread the false rumor. I have the real copy of their conversation so if you tell different, you will end up shame yourself as reporter"  
The reporters startled and move back, leaving the 3.  
"Thanks Fujigaya-san." Yamada smiling.  
"Thanks." Inoo look away and start practicing.  
"He's always like that, ne~" Fujigaya sighed and walk away, leaving Yamada to practise.

\-----------

After practising, Inoo straight to his change room. He's sweating a lot but still he feel like he's not making any progress to his next perform, which being held tomorrow.  
When he open his door, someone already there. "Hika-kun, I told you not to enter my....ah!"  
"Greetings, Inoo."  
It's not Hika. It's Nakajima.  
"What is it now?"  
"I just came by to give you this."  
Inoo reach his hand to take the paper Nakajima give to him. It's the list of tomorrow perform.  
"So I perform after Yamada?"  
"Yes. Have you been prepared enough?"  
"Already I am."  
"You have to do whatever it takes to get through him."  
"I know it too and isn't this make easier for you to compare both of us?" Inoo said coldly.  
"I'm saying if you still being reckless as usual, you can absent. I take my leave, jya Inoo." Said Nakajima as he walks away, the door closes again and Inoo gritting his teeth.  
"Geez that old hag!!" Inoo throw his bag to the door.  
"He is bold like that as always." Yabu commented, Inoo takes anothe thing to throw.  
"Not just bold but stingy. I start to wonder what he's up to."  
"Maybe he want to strengthen you, Inoo." Yabu says. Well, he is a posive guy.  
"But he didn't do it to another gymnast." Inoo tries to dined what Yabu said.  
"Well....we find it out later." Yabu grining.  
"Really?" Inoo says as he walks towards his bag. He takes a cucumber he brought from home. And...  
Munch....  
"Ack!!!!"

\----------------

Inoo hardly can't sleep at night. "Why you strees much. It seems your ability is high but somewhat you can't use it." Yabu says, he sees the stressfull Inoo, lying helplessly on bed.

"It's because I can't imagine what I have to do in the arena. When I start to perform, I usually imagine what I have to do then make it happen. But now, I can't imagine anything." Inoo sighs. He really lost his imagination to what he's going to do at the arena.

"That's make you failed?"  
"Un..."  
"If you sleep, by tomorrow you find it different." Inoo nods and tries to sleep on his fluffy bed. Even he find it hard, Inoo finaly manage to sleep.

\--

Now he's in his dressing room, waiting for his turn to perform.  
"You don't want to go outside?" Asked Hika.  
"No. Seeing Yamada performance making me nervous."  
"Your performance coming in the next 10 minutes. Be prepared."  
"Hai."  
After Yamada finish his perform, Inoo out from his room, walk in the hallway to the arena. In his way he meet Yamada who walking back from arena.  
Yamada didn't glance at him just walk like nothing happen, so do Inoo.

Inoo perform well but in some stage his hand shaking.  
"Yabai. I will fall eventually."  
"Just consentrate, Inoo."  
"Shut it."  
When he's doing hand stand in a bar, his left hand goes numb and his hand slip.  
"Ouch!" Inoo fall to the ground, making audience gasping in shock.  
"Inoo be carefull."  
Inoo didn't respond but stand up and finishing his perform.

Back in his room, Inoo see the number from 1st to last winner of this day competition. He able to make it but still he's being in the last place, and it's not what he want, moreover seeing Yamada in the 2nd.  
Inoo bow his head, his hand gripping his towel hard, he start to cry.  
"Nee Inoo." Inoo taken aback. Remember someone with him. Ne never let anyone see his tears.  
"You doing it well. Don't let anyone make you down. I will support you."  
"Thanks..." He says. Then he strightly goes home, along the way to home, he feels so fail and down.

\--

At home Inoo take a bath then go to sleep. "Don't you studying? I see you have english exam tomorrow.  
"It's exam right? It will be fine. He-he-he"  
"Wh...what with that laugh?"  
But Inoo already fall asleep. Today is a rough day for him.

\---------

Next day, Inoo goes to school careless about his test. Because he has Yabu. When the class start and the exams paper is distribute. He tries to answer the question until he finds the hard one.

"What's number 7?" Inoo asks to Yabu who is beside him.  
"It's 'to be'"  
"What's number 8?"  
"It's.... Inoo! You can't do this. You have to answer it yourself."  
"I can but I don't want to. I'm exhausted already from yesterday. So help me."  
"No."  
"Cafetaria have plenty of cucumber."  
"Yabai.... Ok! Ok! I answer it."  
"That's more like it."  
Inoo aswer the exam smoothly. Even he's got hig score for it.  
"Yokatta nee Inoo." Said Chinen. He know english is subject Inoo hard to handle.  
"At least something come good today." Inoo sigh and going to school cafetaria.  
"Here I give you some compliment to help me with exam."  
Inoo order fried shrimp because Yabu like it. "Umeee" Yabu feel happy Inoo eat it.  
"But don't do it next time." Yabu says seriously since he thinks it's not good to use him like that.  
"Why? It's natural, you living in my body, you help me accomplishing what I do."  
"It's like a pay rent?"  
"Yep."  
"It's expensive nee." Yabu sighed.  
"You know. Tokyo is have highest fee among the other country."  
Beeep!  
"Message from Hika... A forward message?" Inoo read it thoroughly. It's an invitation to free competition. It's a competition but without scoring. The gymnast free to use any method they want to perform.  
"What will happen tomorrow?" He mumble.

\--

Inoo standing beside the arena. All eyes on him. Today is different, he didn't mind to imagine what he gonna do. He will do it freely.  
"Whatever you do. Ganbatte!" Says Hikaru to encourage him.  
"Un." Inoo nods.  
Inoo step to the arena. Ready to facing what will happen.  
Before he does his performance he closes his eyes, praying for a momnet and says :  
"I will not make a single mistake!"

Tbc

 


	6. 14 Days with you

**Title :** 14 Days with you  
 **Author :**[](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[**inookei_22**](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre :** Romance, a bit comedy  
 **Pairing :** Yabunoo  
 **Rating :** Pg-13  
 **A/N :** some of the story line is from anime **Ginban Kaleidoscope**

 

Inoo confidently step to the arena. First he bows and takes a deep breath. He has a itsy bit worries on his chest, but he tries as he can to compress it.  
   
"Don't worry, you'll make it! You are the amazing Inoo Kei, right?!" Yabu encourge him. He nods and tries to keep concentrate. Then he starts his show.  
   
\--  
   
He back flips 3 times before taking the rope to cross the gap and land with a perfect landing.  
   
"Hey, Inoo, let's make everyone shock!" Yabu says cheerfully as he feels how it is to swing on the rope with Inoo.  
   
"How?" Inoo mumbles as he lands on the ground with a perfect landing.  
   
"Smile mr Misterious Smile." Yabu says. Inoo raises his eyebrow. He is still doesnt want to smile. He doesnt see the point to it yet.  
"Come on, you'll make the while crowd shock. . . Also mr Nakajima too!" Yabu says when Inoo climbing the stairs and about to jump from the area.  
   
"Fine." Inoo sighs. He jumps and lands perfectly. And to everyones shock, he smiles to the audiences. It's a fake of course but no one knows, except Inoo and Yabu.  
   
"He smiled?! DID HE JUST SMILED?!" Nakajima surprised from what he saw in the corner of the arena, he know eventually the cold-as-ice gymanst will smile. Even Nakajima sense slight odd in the smile, he still count it as 'smile'. Everyone in the arena claps and shouts for Inoo.  
   
"Mysterious Smile just smiled!" one of the fans said. Inoo keep the fake slime and he walks around the arena to bow a thank you. He pass through the Nakajima place, he stoped for a moment.  
   
"I'm the best, right?" Inoo says and winks while smirk to Nakajima. Then he get out from the arena.  
   
\------  
   
"That was great Kei!" Hikaru says as he gives Inoo a bottle of water.  
   
"Thanks. I said it right? I can be the best." Inoo says then takes a gulp of the water. He got his poker face back.  
   
"You also smiled. I hope you keep it up~" Hikaru happily says. Inoo stops, he thinks for a moment, he just can't smile fake like just then again. He hate smiling.  
   
"I don't think I can keep it up." Inoo says and leaves to the dressing room. Hikaru gets confused and leave him be.  
   
\--  
   
"Why can't you smile naturaly Inoo?" Yabu asks when Inoo changes his clothes.  
   
"I don't know. I think I just forgot how to smile naturaly." Inoo says as he wears his casuall clothes. Just when he puts on the shirt, someone knock the door.  
   
"Come in." He says. He's about to leave so he doenst mind for having someone entering his dressing room.  
   
"It'm me. I see you have get rid of that poker face on stage. That's good." Nakajima says. Inoo frown seeing him there. He just walks passes him to go out.  
   
"Thank you. Now I'll take my leave."  
   
"Wait! You have 2 days off before the practice starts. Go get some relaxation." Nakajima says.  
   
"Okay." Inoo walks away from the room, hoping the reporter haven't there yet so he can go home peacefully.  
   
\--  
   
Inoo lies on his bed. Doing nothing, since tomorrow is sunday, the school is off too. He thinks what should he do tomorrow.  
   
"Thinking about tomorrow, huh?" Yabu guesses. He might be a ghost, but he is smart.  
   
"Yeah. What should I do, I need to relax." Inoo says, trying to find something to do tomorrow. Yabu hums happily, he got an idea.  
   
"Let's go to the orchestra tomorrow~" Yabu says. He's hoping that Inoo would say yes without asking too much.  
   
"Why?" ah, here it goes, the question Yabu doesnt want to hear.  
   
"It's. . . It's. . ." Yabu a bit hestitant.  
   
"Why? Or we won't go." Inoo says.  
   
"Okay okay. It's because tomorrow should be my first single release date. I supposed to hold an orchestra tomorrow, but I died. The orchestra will be keep being held, for my ferewell." Yabu says sadly, but then he smiles nicely.  
"So can we please go there?" Yabu says. Seeing the sad look earlier, Inoo doesnt have a heart to say no.  
   
'Even if he's a ghost, he has feeling too right?' Inoo thought so and nods for Yabu's question.  
   
"Yay~ Thank you Kei~" Yabu says. There's an awkward silent for a moment. It's the first time Yabu called Inoo by his name. Well, usually only close people called him by his name.  
"... I mean Inoo." Yabu says again.  
   
"Kei is fine." says Inoo before he covers himself with the blanket and goes to sleep.  
"Arigatouu Kei-chan!!" Inoo sense Yabu is jumping for joy.  
"Don't get too happy." Munch!!!  
"!!!!"

 

\----------  
   
Next day, after Inoo takes his bath (with blindfold so Yabu won't see his parts) and having breakfast (avoiding the cucumber for Yabu's sake) he goes to the tickting counter.  
   
'Yabu Kota's memorial orchestra!' the banner says so. Inoo takes a look at the ticketing counter and there's a lot of people there.  
   
"You don't need to buy one. Just go to the second floor and meet Ryutaro. You can ask him for free tickets." Yabu says. Inoo nods and goes to the second floor. There's a room with 'Ryutaro' name on it. He knocks the door.  
   
"Come in." A guy voice said. Inoo enters the room and find a sobbing guy.  
"Who are you?"  
   
"Tell him you're my boyfriend." Yabu says to Inoo.  
   
"Eh?!" Inoo jolts.  
   
"What?" Ryutaro gets confused.  
   
"It's okay, just said so." Yabu says again. Hestitantly Inoo finally speak up.  
   
"I--I'm Yabu Kota's boyfriend." Inoo says.  
   
"Ah... Kota's boyfriend. I'm his best-friend also his manager. I assume you want to see the orchestra?"  
"Yes."  
"Here's the VIP ticket. Please enjoy yourself." he says. Inoo says thank you and gets out.  
   
"So you're gay?"  
"Bisex maybe? I never been in love. I just like to play prank with Ryutaro, and told him a lie that I have a boyfriend."  
"Baka."  
   
\--------  
   
Inoo sees the orchestra. He sits in the front, the VIP seat.  
   
"So the VIP seat are for your fams?"  
"No. I don't have one." Yabu answer casually. Inoo feels guilty to asks and he listen to the orchertra, usually there's no singer, but this orchestra is diffrent, it has one.  
   
"Sono kimi no uso janai egao ga mitai,  
Waratte nee, boku no tame ni waratte nee"  
   
It's a lyrics that the singer sing. It wrote by Yabu and the music also compose by Yabu. After hearing his own song, Yabu gaze at Inoo.  
   
The lyrics mean :  
"I want to see that not-a-fake smile of yours,  
Laugh nee, laugh for my sake nee"  
   
Inoo taken aback. Yabu have a pure heart actually and even Yabu kindness irritated him, Yabu really did everything for Inoo sake.   
For what Inoo have did to Yabu, what Inoo have said. Inoo feel guilty about it. He always complain about Yabu in his body but he never asked or never realized Yabu feeling. It must be hurt too for Yabu to died at such young age like him.  
Inoo bet there's so many Yabu wants to do in his life but....   
Inoo hand shake because of that thought.

 

Yabu then smiles at Inoo.  
"Kei."  
"Wh...What?"  
"I'll be the one who make you able to smile naturally again."  
"Eeh?! What do you mean?"  
"I want to see your genuine smile of yours." Yabu says calmly. Inoo still blinked.  
   
Then Yabu continued :  
"and I'll be the reason for you to smile."

 

TBC

 

\--------

 

I'm really sorry for the late update *bow*  
it's due to my HW...  
damn, chemistry is such bitch lately *whacked by chemistry teacher*  
but chemistry is fun though

 

Please leave us comment~  
thanks for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	7. 14 days with you-chap 7

**Title:** 14 days with you-chap 7  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** yabu/inoo  
 **Rating:** pg-13  
 **Genre:** romance, fantasy, comedy

 

 

Doki...doki...  
"What is this all about? Why my heart suddenly pounding like this. Is that mean..... No way! I never fall to a ghost."  
Inoo pout.  
"What's wrong? You cuter when pouting like that." Yabu grin.  
"Don't forget Yabu, I bring cucumbers with me."  
"Yabai.... Ha...hai I will keep my mouth shut."  
"After all I can't enjoy the music if you keep distract me."

The music is over. Inoo have many flowing thoughts in his mind. "Let's go home."  
"Don't you want to go to night arcade?" Offer Yabu.  
"Isn't this done already? I think I already pleased you enough."  
"Ah..." Yabu seem disappoint.  
"Sorry but I have to practice again tomorrow. We will go out next time, kay?"  
"Hai!" Yabu cheer up again.  
'Geez.... He really easy to pleased.' Said Inoo in his mind.

\------------

"That move.... He really mean it every sencond of the performance." Yamada watching what Inoo done in the arena.  
He clench his hand. "He do it good. Very well indeed." Yamada grab his cellphone and call someone on his contact.  
"Moshi...moshi... Eto, sorry for call you. I have request for next final competition...."

\--

"Inoo! Inoo! This is bad!!" Hika calling out his name from the side of the practice hall.  
"Why you so loud? I can hear you without you shouting."  
"The final. For tomorrow. It has been decided that you and Yamada will using same song for the performance."  
"What?"  
The song is really decided by the judges. But it never be like this before. Contestants never have same song. "I think I have something to do with that old hag Nakajima-san person."  
"Don't call him that. He's the judge and you have to respect him."  
"Like he ever respect me."  
Inoo grit his teeth. "It can't be helped. I adding more hours to this exercise."

\----------

By tomorrow afternoon, Inoo sitting in the roof alone. Actually not alone because Yabu still with him. "The class hasn't ended yet. Why you skipping it?"  
It's not music class but Inoo don't care to join.  
"You don't like music?"  
"I really like music. But that...."  
"What?"  
"We practising the song I use at the competition. The same song with Yamada. It make me depressed."  
"Don't be. I know you prepared enough."  
"I prepared enough when I fell of in the stage." Inoo mourn.  
"Hey. Why don't you giving something different from Yamada?"  
"Like what?"  
"You have the sweet smile everyone craving for." Yabu says playfully.  
"Listen you ghost, I'm serious."  
"Okay okay. Well I have an idea though"  
"what?"  
"Costume maybe? I see he always use the same pattern of costume."  
That's right. Both Yamada and Inoo use to wear the same pattern of costume.

\--

"Hurry up!" Yabu hurried Inoo when he using his clothes for the final competition.  
"Shut it. Don't you know how hard it is to use the costume without you even looking? You should try it yourself."  
When he's done, Inoo opening his eyes and amused by himself. He actually fit to wear maid costume.  
"I think I can't wear this. Why should I cross dress when i am a gymnast!!"  
"Noo... This is good! You are very cute!!!" Yabu squealing like fangirl to Inoo.  
Munch!!  
"Aah!"  
"Don't be noisy."  
But Yabu overwhelming himself and flowing to the table. "1 order please."  
"What? No way I will be serving people! This is just costume."  
"No. You have to deepen feeling to what you wear. You are you no matter what. You are now an ice-cold-smile waiter. Just do it and surprise people. I think Yamada is nothing compare to you on this performance."  
Inoo nod and walk in the arena.

When his time come. He done every move perfectly. Even in the middle of his show, he giving candies to nearest audience and reporters like he's the waiter.  
Everyone in the hall cheer for him. The judged seem pleased with Inoo spontaneous.  
"I told you that will turn out great. See! People like it."  
"You right, Yabu." Inoo waving his hand to audience while holding a flower bouquet.  
"But it's still embarrassing." he says and walks out the arena while having blusing cheeks.

\------------

 

At night, the media already spread Inoo face all over the first page that Inoo win the last competition.  
"That means you are the one who be the Japan representative! Omedetou Inoo!!"  
Yabu cheer for him.  
"Thanks. But I don't know why I have something bad about it."  
"What bad for being the winner? Let's celebrate it!"  
"Ah Yabu... I think he doesn't understand.."

By morning, reporters and press in major already gather in front of Inoo's house gate. "That what I was talking. Media won't let me go easily."  
"Eh? Why??"  
"Because they love Yamada more than I do."  
"That's not fair. You won!"  
"That's life. Face it." Inoo walk casualy through the mass media.  
The mass media start to giving many questions to Inoo.  
"Sorry but this is not the time I can aswer it."  
Inoo stop the taxi and flew away to his school which already covered with guard that make it press-proof.  
"At least you can take a breath now." Said Yabu.  
Not long after, Inoo phone ringing.  
"Moshi-mosh?"  
"Inoo. You know the press is not pleased with the result right? They holding the conference for you. I pick you up after school."  
"I can't say no am I?"

\------------

The media already gathered in the hall. They buzzing like a bee.  
"They seem mad to you."  
"They always like that."  
"Okay. For now I open the conference." Inoo said from the speaker.  
"Why you not letting Yamada be with you as partner?"  
The winner of competition can bring someone to back him/her up in the international competition but Inoo decide to bring none.  
"Do you have that confidence to be in the competition?"  
"Yes. I will do my best."  
"Do you can compete well in international competition because we all see it differently."  
"They intend to say you are not eligible to be a winner? They such a pain!"  
Inoo put his feet in the desk. The press are all in shock of Inoo attitude.  
"Listen to every of you. I will do my best for whatever happen in that damn competition."  
"How dare you say damn to it? Yamada is much better than you!"  
"How could you said that? You even can't stand properly in arena if you are me."  
"You have guts to said that. You have to bring us medal or else don't be gymnast at all!"  
"Gymnast is not all about medal. If that simple thing you don't know then don't be press at all!" Said Inoo.  
"You..." The press start to stand up and approaching Inoo.  
"Stop it!!!"  
All the press freeze seeing Nakajima entering the hall. "The conference closed. Now everyone dismissed."

\---------

"I'm affraid of the competition."  
"Affraid? It's not like you."  
"I really want to win so badly."  
"Why?"  
"My mom was a gymnast. She quit when she decide to take care of me. Since then I promised to her that I can bring that medal to her. To make her happy."  
"I understand... But doesn't she happy for what you have now?"  
"I...."  
His cellphone ring again.  
"What?"  
"Inoo. Congrats." Nakajima voice can be heard.  
"Ah.. Thanks to you too."  
"I'm not giving that opportunity for free."  
"I know. The competition, right? You want me to win."  
"Yes. The question is, can you do that?"  
"Yes. Yes I can."  
"Make sure you bring what you should have."  
"Yes. I will."

Tbc

 

 


	8. 14 days with you - chap 8

**Title:** 14 days with you - chap 8  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** yabu/inoo  
 **Rating:** pg-13  
 **Genre:** romance, fantasy, comedy

 

 

Inoo is in his room, mounring about things. He really things it's going to be hard for him. He must win this one at all cost.

"Huft. It's haaaarrd~ Too hard for me to handle." says Inoo, he whines because of the competition.

"Why? Because the pressure?" Yabu float around him, to be exact above him.

"Yeah. My career is screw if I lost this competition. I have to at least get the third place." Inoo covers his face with his pillow to hide his depress face. "That press is just make everything worst."

"You know... Before I died, the very moment before I died, I thought of something."

"About what?"

"About how great it is to, at least, finish my orchestra. I really did depressed that time since my manager bugging me so much, I wanted to run away. But, when I died I feel so sad that I left things undone." Yabu says cheerfully, as if he is greatful.

"You regret it?"

"Yeah. What I'm trying to say is : don't left things undone, or there will be a great regret later. Whatever the result is, the bigger matter is you do your best to everything. Then no regret left." Yabu says again. He smiles happily. Inoo takes away the pillow.

"I guess you're right. I can't left things undone."

"Un. Work hard nee, even if you lose, you'll have another day to fixed that. But if you run away, nothing can fixed that."

"Really Yabu, what are you?" Inoo asked in amazed.

"A ghost who is haunting you~"

"Baka."

"Ah, by the way, when will he competition be hold?" Yabu asks.

"7 Mei. Why?" Inoo says. Yabu's face turns a bit sour.  
"Why? Tell me or I'll take a bite of cucumber."

"No no no no. Okay okay I'll tell you." Yabu sighs. Inoo smirks.  
'Ah it's so easy to force him with that.' Inoo thought.

"On 7th Mei, it would be my 14th day with you." Yabu says.

"So?"

"It would be my departure."

"Departure? What departure?" Inoo asks, oh he's forgetting all about it.

"I'll leave your boddy and departs to Heaven. You must be happy to hear that." Yabu smiles bitterly. Inoo was happy at first but thinking how days would last without annoying Yabu with him, making him desperate.

"I... . . . Cou--could you just stay?" Inoo says while covering his face with his blanket, he feel terrible when he is sharing his body with Yabu, but knowing that Yabu will left him and turn the condition to where it was making Inoo feel lonely. Yabu eyes get widen.

"Eh? What?"

"Could you just stay?" Inoo repeats slowly.

"I wish I could, Kei. I really am. But it's God who decides that." Yabu says, while gazing far away.

"I won't mind being annoyed by you. I just want you to stay."

"I want to stay too." Yabu says. Inoo makes a sour look again. This time he show it to Yabu.

"Hey. Listen, we have few more day. At least make those few more day be the best for me and you. I want to see you smile." Yabu says. Yabu winks and smiles nicely to Inoo.

"The heck?! Why am I listening to you anyway?" Inoo goes red. Blushing. Yabu laughs.

\--

Few days flew so fast. Yes so fast since Inoo passing the time with rehearsals and such. Tiring day for him. Yabu was there, always be there and support him whenever Inoo falls.

"Go for it. Next time you won't fall." Yabu says when Inoo falls from the 5 meters platform.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because next time, you'll fly." Yabu laughs and Inoo laughs too.  
"It's nice to see you laughing. It's the first time I see you laugh so freely like this." Yabu continued. Inoo blushes.

"Shut Up!"

\--

At the day of the competition, Inoo stands on his dressing room. Looking at the mirror, seeing his costume.

"Nee, Yabu. What time is your departure?" Inoo asks.

"I supposed around 3. Same time as my arrival 14 days ago."

"Ah sou." Inoo looks at the schedule. And nods.  
"Kot. . . I mean Yabu--"

"Kota is fine."

"Yeah. Kota, before the departure, I want to say something to you."

"sure."

\--

Let's make it quick, in short, Inoo's performance was pretty good, even though he fell down on the second round. But the result was pretty nice, he got 4th place.  
Without thinking much, Inoo rushing somewhere. Even though Nakajima tries his best to hold Inoo, he can't.  
Inoo runs to the hills, a beautiful hill, he stops at a cliff, a pretty high cliff, and sits there. The view was amazing there. The mountains, and the forest under it is just awesome.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the closing ceremony?" Yabu asks, but he enjoy the view.

"It doesn't matter. I have something I just got to do, before you are gone for good."

"What?"

"I love you!" Inoo says straightly.

"Eh?!" Yabu jolts. It's not like Inoo to confess like this. He usually will blabering about how he hate Yabu, but now he tell he loves Yabu.

"I know, it's kinda weird. You annoying self makes me feels confortable."Inoo says as he gaze at the mountain.  
"And I just have to tell you that. Before I... I lose you for good."

"Kei..."

"Shhh. Please let me finish."

"Go on."

"I don't want to lose you. I just love you. Thinking how my days will go without you makes me hurt." Inoo says as his tears rolls down. Yabu smiles in happiness.  
"And you made me know how to smile again. You support me, you keep being kind and nice while I do nothing but eat the cucumber."

"Kei, did you remember that I regret that I left thing undone when I died?" Yabu says, a bit off topic.

"Yeah."

"Actually, I'm happy I died."

"Why?"

"Because it brought me to you. If I died normaly, I wouldn't have been here. I'm glad I met you. I love you." Yabu smiles warmly. And slowly his body became more transparant, his legs cannot be seen.

"No! Don't go now!"

"Sorry. I have to. My time is near. Just promise me Kei, someday we'll meet at heaven." Yabu says and Inoo nods.

"Someday, will be now." Inoo whisphers and smiles bitterly. He lets out a small prayer before finally... He jumped off the cliff.

"Eh?! What are you doing?!" Yabu jaw drop down.

TBC

 


	9. 14 Days With You (Last Chap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took too long for the update *bow*

**Title :** 14 Days With You (Last Chap)  
 **Pairing :** Yabunoo  
 **Author :** Me and [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Note :** Sorry took too long for the update *bow*

~~~~  
WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Yabu yells out when Inoo's soul is out from his body. Yup, he's dead.

  


  


"Now that I'm a ghost too, I can be with you~" Inoo answers casually just like he's not departed now.

  


  


"You idiot! You leave your perfect life just for being with me?! Are you a fool? You finally get your competition right and now yoh commited a suicide?!" Yabu scolds him. Inoo just giggles. Then an angel come before them.

  


  


"Yabu Kota, you're supposed to go back to heaven, but now you made Inoo Kei commit a suicide." The angel sighs. Yabu sighs to, he face-palm himself. Well he's actually happy to have Inoo. But, he never thoght Inoo will suicide. He even can't think this far for Inoo will kill himself.

  


  


"Now, what should we do?" Yabu asks.

  


"Suicide is a sin if I'm not wrong... Will he be able to go to heaven too?" Yabu asks again, worriedly this time. He don't want the result of bravery.... Or stupidity Inoo have done turn out they to be separated.

  


  


"Well, you know only God can decide that. If he's kind enough at world, then he might be able to go to heaven." The angel explains. Inoo smiles happily. He usually never smile, but he has been smiling since his soul come out from his body.

  


  


"How can you smile in this kind of thing?" Yabu sighs, he affraid of something. He's affraid that Inoo will go to hell bacause he suicide. Well, suicide is a big sin.

  


  


"I just have a good feeling. So don't worry." Inoo replied.

  


  


"Good feeling doesn't make this better." Yabu shakes his head. Inoo hugs him.

  


  


"Just don't worry. You know I'm not that bad at the world." Inoo tries to convince Yabu. But Yabu knows that Inoo is an arrogant, no-smile, short-tempered guy.

  


  


"You are an arrogant no-smile short-tempered guy I ever know. How can.I not worry?" Yabu sighs. The angel giggles, he likes to see the scene in front of him.

  


  


"You think I'm not worth for heaven enough?" Inoo says, with disappointment tone and irritated face.

  


"I wish I had cucumber to feed you with!" Inoo says angrily.

  


  


"See? You are short-tempered." Yabu sighs. Then the angle takes them to a white lair. It is so bright there and so comfy too.

  


  


"So? What are we doing here?" Yabu asks the angle. The angel smiles nicely.

  


  


"Waiting for God to decide. But I guess it's going to be long. Since I heard his sins and his goodness is equaly the same." The angel giggles.

  


"He must be a very good person at the world nee, because usually those how suicide will directly go to hell." the angle explained. "Even a six year old boy, who is very kind went to hell because of it." he continued.

  


  


"How can this short-tempered guy be kind?" Yabu shakes his head. He's really worried that Inoo might go to hell and left him for good. He wants to spend his eternal time with Inoo.

  


  


"Hey! I told you already no need to worry! AAARGGGH you irritated me. Don't you believe me?" Inoo says in such irritated tone, Inoo stomp his legs in the groung and puffing his cheek in anger. Yabu sighs, he is just too paranoid, it's not like he doesn't believe in Inoo.

  


  


"Now now you two. Don't make a fuss at this holly lair. Just wait nee, I'll be back if God decided." The angel said. They both shuts up immidietly. It was such awkward situasion, since both of them know how each other feels right now. The silence fills the air around them, but a nice feeling fills their heart.

  


  


"K--kei." Yabu nervously called Inoo.

  


  


"Yes?" Inoo asnwers casually but cold sweat running down his forehead, he's nervous.

  


  


"Before you jump off the cliff, you said you love me. Is it true?" Yabu says. Inoo looks away from Yabu, in order to hide his blushed cheeks.

  


  


"You said you love me too, is it true?" Inoo asks back. Yabu smiles as he let go of a nervous sigh.

  


  


"It is. So is yours true too?" Yabu says. Inoo closes his eyes, he cant help smiling so wide and blushing like hell.

  


  


"Well ye--yeah." he answers. His cheeks slowly turns into normal color, then Yabu used his finger to turns Inoo's face to his derection.

  


  


"Since we love each other. And since I'm affraid of losing you, why don't you be my lover?" Yabu asks, he blushed lightly. To be honest, their faces is so close right now. It's just few inches away. Inoo keeps in silent, he's shock.

  


"What's your answer, Kei?"

  


  


"I would love to~" Inoo answers and pulls Yabu to a kiss. At first Yabu was shock with Inoo's suden kiss, but then he replied the kiss too, the kiss is simple but sweet and tempting to both of Yabu and Inoo.

  


  


"Urgh, guys, I don't like to inturupt. But the result is out." The angel (who suddenly appear) says. Well it's awkward for him.

  


  


"Ah, you come in such bad timing." Inoo says while gives irritated look face when he broke the kiss.

  


  


"Don't say thay to an angel, Kei. That's rude." Yabu says and smiles to his new boyfriend.

  


  


"You irritated me, Inoo Kei. Should I tell God to reconsider so God would put you to hell instead?" The angel said.

  


  


"Alright alright I'm sorry." Inoo apologize. Yabu notice something on the angel's words. He said '... To reconsider so God woukd put you to hell instead?' isn't that mean God decided to put Inoo in heaven.

  


  


"Wait wait... Is it mean Inoo is being put on heaven?" Yabu says. The angel sighs and nods.

  


  


"He was such woderful guy who devoded all his money to the charity center and saved many people." The angel explains. Yabu looks at Inoo, he doesnt know about that at all.

  


  


"I always give my money from winning competition to the charity center." Inoo explains as he sees Yabu 'What's that?' looks. Yabu nods, smiles and hugs Inoo.

  


  


"I don't know you're such nice guy." He says.

  


  


"I told you to not worry didn't I?"

  


  


"But God give a condition. If he ever made a fuss at heaven then you, Yabu Kota, must take the responsibility over him." The angel says. Then Yabu looks at Inoo.

  


  


"You won't cause trouble for me, won't you?" Yabu asks while patting Inoo soft hair, Inoo nods. How can he made troubles for his boyfriend.

  


"It's okay then. I accept that condition."

  


  


"Good then. Now, off we go to the gate of the heaven." the angel says.

  


  


\--

  


  


They're standing in front of the heaven gate. The angel is about to open the gate for them. Inoo and Yabu's hand are holding each other. Beyond that gate, their happiness and comfort life is waiting for them.

  


  


When the gate is open, Yabu whispers something to Inoo ;

  


  


"From now on, we'll be together... Forever"

  


~~~~~

I'm really really sorry for the late update nee *bow*  
Please do leave us comment nee~  
Thanks for reading!

  



End file.
